I've Made A Huge Mistake
by bubblelicious749
Summary: Somewhat pre DH. Hermione leaves for a teaching job in America, and Ron dies inside. A small argument turns into something dreadful. Ron regrets his actions. Rated Teen just incase!


**A/N: This is my first fic...I really hope you enjoy it. This is somewhat pre DH...but the more I write, the more I'll try to focus on DH plots.**

**please review and excuse any grammer/spelling problems!**

Chapter 1: Moving On

Hermoine looked at the letter and looked up again. "_It__should be just a little farther." _She walked about one more mile and the large, brass gates came in to view. She quickly walked up to it and stared at it. "_I wonder if it will be anything like Hogwarts." _Her eyes filled with tears.

Hogwarts made her think of Harry, who made of her think of Ginny, who, (though Hermione tried to keep him out of her mind), made her think of Ronald Weasley. Gosh, the last time she thought about him was three years ago! Tears streamed down her face, and she shook her head. No, she would not think of that heart breaker! Not after trying to force everything about him out of her mind for so long. The thoughts didnt stop, and it all came flooding back...

-------------------

_The war was over and Hermoine and Ron finally realized they were ment for eachother. They never did anything without eachother. The couple was constantly going out to Diagon Alley to shop or have a cute little brunch or something. Harry and Ginny were back together, too, and constantly joked around about Ron and Hermoine, but they didn't care. Nothing would tear them apart, well, so it seemed._

_"I think I'm going to be an Auror." Ron said randomly as him and his girlfriend sat in his room, she was busy reading while he was doodling on a scrap piece of parchment._

_She looked up alarmed. "You can't be serious!" Hermoine slamed her book shut._

_"Why not?" Ron said, suprised at Hermoine's reaction._

_"Ron! The War JUST ended, and you want to put youself right into danger again?" She somwhat yelled._

_"I thought you wanted to be an Auror!" Ron said, his voice growing louder also._

_"I did before the war. Now that I've seen all of it's distruction, I want to live a peaceful life!" Hermoine said._

_"What do _you _ plan to do then?" he asked in annoyance._

_"I...well...I was planning on opening a small bookshop." she said quietly. " I was hoping you would help me with it."_

_"You know I don't read books, why on Earth would I want to sell them?" Ron shouted._

_"Well, I thought that...since we were togther now...after so long and everything... I figured that if you cared..." She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears, but Ron didn't seem to notice._

_"If you cared about me, you would want me to be an Auror!" he yelled. She stared at him, like he was crazy or something. "Oh, I get it! You don't think I can do it! You're just think I'm going to fail! I'm not a faluire at everything, for your information!" His face was dark red now, and Hernone was really confused._

_"What are you talking about? I never said..." She said in a shocked voice, but was cut off._

_"You never said it, but you were thinking it!" Ron yelled, getting louder and louder._

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed. "I'm...leaving...in...morning..." Hermoine whispered harshly, grabbed her trunk, and stormed out of the room._

_"Wait." Ron said softly, but she was already on her way to Ginny's room for the night, and she didn't want to deal with him for the rest of the night._

_---------------------_

So Hermoine looked over her letter again. The gates were locked, and she needed the spell to open it. She read the letter over again five times, and then gave up. There was no spell telling her how to get in. The headmaster was waiting for her to show up at any moment, and she couldn't get past the gates. Wasn't this just typical for her?

She squinted in the distance and saw a figure far away. "HELP!" She yelled. "EXCUSE ME!" but the person didn't seem to hear her. Then, she quickly shot red sparks into the air, which finally got the figure's attention. They ran to her as fast as they could. Within minutes, a tall man with dark black hair reached the gates, just out of breath.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked. "The headmaster sent me to look for you." His American accent surprised her a little. She held her letter up. He slowly read the first couple lines. "Okay." He said a quick, incomprehensible spell and the lock vanished from the gates. He pulled it open and stretched out his hand.

"Welcome to the brand new, Meyberry Academy , For the Young and Magical", He said proudly. The endless trees she saw when she was on the outside of the gates had vanished, and a large castle came into view. "Welcome to your new home, Professor!"

----------------------

As She walked up the stone steps with the mysterious man, she looked over him. He was a lot taller close up; no wonder she could see him from so far. His hair was very long, but straight and clean kept, not like those guys who wore their hair in a pony tail. His hair lightly brushed his shoulders and blew softly in the afternoon breeze. His eyes were a misty green, with a few blue specks in them. He was also very muscular. She just needed to know his name!

Hermoine stopped in front of the door. "I'm Hermoine, as you already know." She held out her hand, and smiled sweetly. He studied her for a few seconds than shook her hand.

"Professor Chris Mathews, Charms teacher." He announced, bowing a little. Hermione giggled. _Oh, you're very charming._ She thought. Chris smile grew at least ten inches when she giggled. "I like your accent. You're from England then?" he asked, trying to do his best British accent, which was horrible. Hermione nodded and giggled again.

"This is the first time I've ever been to America . What state are we in?" She asked, even though she barely knew any state names.

"You're in the Great Lakes State , formally known as Michigan . This is the U.P. or upper peninsula." Chris said as if he was a game show host, explaining the grand prize.

"Well, do you think you can show me to the headmaster's office?" she asked as they stepped into the large, confusing castle.

"Right this way." He whispered, and took her hand. Hermione smiled as she felt a warmth inside of her, and knew that her broken heart had begun to heal.


End file.
